


Boys just want to have fun

by dontmindme_imafangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Light-Hearted, M/M, Movie Night, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontmindme_imafangirl/pseuds/dontmindme_imafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boys just want to have fun too, even if said boys are grown up men almost graduating university.<br/>Besides, does a love for onesies and science fiction really have an expiration date? </p><p>(If you ask Bokuto, the answer is a million times no.)</p><p> </p><p>Small one-shot related to my previous work, Play Pretend (but you don't really have to read it to read this one, so don't worry too much about it (:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys just want to have fun

****

Tooru never thought he’d run this much in his life, not ever since he quit volleyball.

Yet here he was, barely catching his breath, frantically knocking on his best friend’s door, trying his damn hardest to still the irregular beating of his heart.

He was just about to tear the door open when it finally opened, revealing the tall physique and gravity-defying hair of one of his best friends, the shorter part of the trio.

“Bro! It took you long enough. Why are you panting?”

Bokuto was wearing his sweatpants and that stupid owl pyjama t-shirt, balancing his weight on the door with a bowl of popcorn resting in the crook of his elbow, already half-empty.

“You _fucker_. You said you wouldn’t start without me!” his glare matched the smirk on Bokuto’s face, who leaned off of the door and let the panting boy through.

“Yeah, and you said you’d ditch tutoring for today yet here you are, an hour late. So it’s only fair that we started without you, _alien fuckboi_.” 

The look Tooru gave Bokuto could only be described as venomous.

“It’s not _tutoring_ ; I told you, ever since I became a third year I was flooded with offers of being a teacher assistant, I couldn’t turn them all down!”

Bokuto dismissed him with a wave of his hand, turning around, presumably to go back to the living room where everyone else was gathered at.

Indeed, when Tooru disposed his shoes and coat at the entrance, he turned to find Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Kenma, and…

Oh.

“Iwaizumi Hajime. What the everlasting single fuck are you _wearing_?!”

His boyfriend had texted him that he’d head over to Kuroo and Kenma’s first. He did say to keep it casual, bring some sleepwear since they’d all be staying over for the night.

But this? Tooru did not expect.

Hajime was sitting on the floor across the TV, wearing a massive neon green onesie, featuring big alien eyes on its hood and long sleeves resembling grotesque elongated fingers.

The rest of his friends didn’t look any better; Kuroo was wearing a similar onesie, depicting what seemed to be Stitch from the animation movie, completed with the blue ears and tail, holding a similarly dressed Kenma on his lap, who had the same Stich-themed onesie on, but in a soft pink colour, his hoodie drawn up and over his hair that-wait, where Kenma’s hair in two _braids_?

Even Akaashi, that sweet serious boy, was drawn into this madness, wearing what seemed to be a weird excuse of an owl onesie, a big golden cotton beak attached to the hood, almost covering his whole head, blowing air onto his presumably newly painted bright pink nails. 

“I can’t _believe_ I’m friends with you nerds. No way. Something went really wrong down the line.”

“Like you got room to complain you asshole; you’re the one that convinced us all to do an _’Alien’_ marathon, so shut your cake hole and put your onesie on.” Kuroo nagged, turning his attention from the game Kenma had in his hands to Tooru, a menacing smile playing on his lips.

“Oh hell no. I don’t own a onesie. Unlike _some_ of you I have a style and reputation to maintain.”

“Says the guy that was wearing a Doctor Who t-shirt to bed last night.”, Hajime smirked, earning a low whistle from Kuroo.

Tooru scrunched his nose in disguise, ignoring the short pause and raised eyebrows Kenma sent his way. Of course the one person that shared his enjoyment over obscure British shows would be amused at the imagery.

“Anyway! Your onesie’s waiting for you in Kenma’s bedroom, get your ass in there and change ‘else there’s no sci-fi marathon night for you!” Bokuto scolded, moving behind Tooru and pushing him to the room.

“Fine fine, I’ll go! But where’s _your_ onesie Owl-ass?” Tooru clicked his tongue, defiantly crossing his arms over his chest.

Bokuto laughed, but managed to give Tooru his best excuse of a sly smile, hands over his hips.

“Oho-ho…just wait and see Space Boy. Just wait and see.”

 

****

“I can’t believe this.”

Kuroo’s snort merely added to his bewilderment.

“You asshats did _not_ make me put this on.”

Tooru was wearing what could only be described as a rip-off of a shark. He had a set of sharp shark teeth decorating the hood of the outfit, along with big black eyes and nostrils, a big fin hanging on the back of the blue-coloured onesie. He felt like a cosplayer of that left shark-dancer at the Super Bowl a few years back.

“If it helps, I find you look pretty cute in it.” Hajime offered, throwing a hand over Tooru’s shoulders.

“Shut up. You’re my boyfriend and childhood friend, of course you’d lie and say it looks good. And I’m so fucking sure you’re the one that chose this monstrosity, you marine-life nerd.”

“It does suit you though, Tooru. The colour complements you.”  
Kenma had long since abandoned his game in favour of heading to the kitchen, to return with a tray of teas and coffees, per each of his friends’ requests. 

He set the tray on the table, the sleeves of his onesie covering his knuckles, before turning to meet Tooru’s pout.

“Plus, it’s not bad to act silly every once in a while.”

Tooru finally let his pout drop, practically jumping over the table to squeal and hug his shorter friend, who seemed to go into shock under the sudden touch. 

“Ken-chan, you cutiepie! If you say so, then I’ll let it slide this time~” he cooed, hiding his face in the hood of Kenma’s onesie, who still felt tense under the touch, though he made no effort to push his bear-like friend off of him.

“Oh so I’m a liar for saying you look good, but Kenma gets all the praise?!” Hajime complained, but the light-heartedness in his tone was proof enough that he was more amused than anything.

“Shut up Iwa-chan, you could never compete with Ken-chan’s innocence!” Tooru stuck his tongue out and shut an eye, pulling his best teasing face to his boyfriend.

“You’re calling _Kenma_ innocent? Oh man.” Kuroo snorted, hiding his face in his knees and slapping the arm of the sofa to contain his laughter. “If you knew what things he has-“

“No! Nope! I’m hearing none of it. Ken-chan’s still that cute little pudding headed boy he was before we graduated and you did _not_ ruin that.” Tooru squirmed, pushing Kenma even closer to him then before, until the boy finally protested, unable to breathe with his face hidden into the fabric of Tooru’s onesie.

Akaashi merely took notice of the whole ordeal, quietly noticing the absence of Bokuto.  
He had run off to Kuroo’s room to put on his onesie around the same time Tooru did, but he was yet no where to be found.

As if on cue, the door of Kuroo’s room (who were they kidding, more like Kuroo and _Kenma’s_ room) smacked open, and an array of colours rushed out, bright enough to make all the boys in the living room squint.

“Oho! Feast your eyes on this gem, you mortals!” Bokuto squealed, twirling around in over-exaggerated poses to show off his massive, owl-themed onesie, that was made up of individual colourful feathers resembling those of an owl, an array of pinks, blues, purples and greens covering him from top to bottom, aside from a big glowing yellow beak settled atop his head and two black beads seamed onto the hood of the fabric.

“Wow Bokuto, I thought the worst thing I’ve ever seen was you wearing that neon spandex outfit at the Halloween party last year, but thanks for proving to me that there’s still worse to come!” Kuroo mocked, shielding his eyes from the monstrosity his best friend was covered in.

“Fool, you’re merely jealous of my owl-tactic self, aren’t you!” he howled, raising his chin in defiance, eyes shut.

“…Keiji. Why are you dating…this?” Kenma peered through his hood to his friend, who just shook his head.

“I ask the same question myself, sometimes.”

Bokuto gasped, leaning over his boyfriend, grabbing his shoulders. “Akaashi! You’re not serious right? Right?!”

Keiji sighed but snuck his hand under the colourful hood of Bokuto’s onesie and ruffled his hair.  
“Sit down Bokuto. I think Tooru is nearly ready to sacrifice each and every last one of us to the Martians if we delay this movie marathon for a second longer.”

“Glad to see someone gets it!” Tooru winked at Keiji, before flopping down on the sofa, comfortably seated between Hajime who casually threw an arm around his shoulders, and Kenma, who was already sleepily leaning into Kuroo’s side, cupping his mug of tea with both hands.

“Alright you nerds, let’s get this sleepover officially started!” Bokuto squealed, and hit ‘play’ on the title screen illuminating on the TV.

*****  
By the time the ending credits of the last movie rolled, Tooru took note that all of his friends were in various stages of sleep. 

Kenma was the first to go, falling asleep midway through the first movie, quietly nestled on Kuroo’s chest, comfortable in his boyfriend’s embrace. They all found it far too cute to wake him up.

Then went Bokuto by the end of the second film, whose face was completely hidden under the hideous colours of his hood. They only noticed he fell asleep when they all heard a loud snore, loud enough to be deemed impossible that small little Kenma could’ve done it. 

Akaashi tugged back Bokutos’ hood, only to find the older boy fast asleep, leaning his weight into Akaashi’s side. If you asked Tooru the next day, he’d just say it was Kuroo that drew that moustache and crude drawing of a penis with permanent marker all over the sleeping owls’ face.

Soon enough Kuroo fell asleep, his head atop of Kenma’s, and finally Akaashi, his light breaths making him even more quiet than usual. 

Only Hajime stayed awake, watching the movies and commenting on them with Tooru, but he too soon fell quiet sometime around the end of the last movie. 

Apparently though, his boyfriend wasn’t asleep, since he shuffled around when Tooru muted the TV and shut it off, not wanting to rouse his sleeping friends.

“Hey.” he mumbled, and though Tooru’s eyes had yet to adjust to the dark, he knew Hajime was giving him one of those small sweet smiles of his, that were reserved for him and him only.

“Hey yourself. Did I wake you..?”

“Nah. I wasn’t really sleeping anyway.” 

Hajime tugged Tooru closer to him, letting the boy nestle himself atop of him, half laying on the sofa with their feet on the floor so that they could leave some room for their other two sleeping friends.

“Really? Then I guess that snoring I heard was the predator coming to eat us all, right?” Oikawa whispered back, moving a finger over Hajime’s chest, lazily drawing circles over his onesie.

“Exactly. Maybe it got scared from the festival going on on Kotaro’s outfit and run off though.”

“More like a rave party. Did that guy rob an EDM shop to get that? Actually, never mind. No matter where he got that from, I think I’m better off not knowing.” Tooru shuddered, hiding his head on Hajime’s chest, feeling the vibrations from his huffed laughter.

They stayed quiet like that for a while, before Hajime quietly tugged Tooru away from him, motioning his head to the veranda.  
Tooru took the hint and got up, grabbing his cigarettes from the table and following his boyfriend through the glass door, firmly shutting it behind him.

He took the lit cigarette Hajime offered him and took a deep inhale.

“I really missed this.” he said, letting the smoke blow out his mouth with his words.

“Missed what, exactly?” Hajime was leaning on the railing, cigarette between his lips.

“This. All of us hanging out, being stupid and young. Ignoring our responsibilities for a while.”

Hajime took note of the lack of teasing in his boyfriends’ voice and said nothing.

“I just-it’s sometimes hard to believe how far we’ve come. I’m finishing third year of med school, you’re already moving to your Master’s degree next year, Kuroo and Bokuto are graduating by the end of this year…Kuroo moved in with Kenma, Bokuto with Akaashi, you and I…” he smiled, even though he doubted it was noticeable in the dark. 

“We’ve been dating for two years now. Lived together for one.” Hajime offered, and Tooru nodded, choosing to take a deep puff of his cigarette than carry the conversation on.

Iwaizumi kept quiet for a while, but soon stubbed out his cigarette on the ashtray Kuroo always kept out there, being an avid smoker himself.

“Do you regret it?”

Tooru froze. 

“What?”

“Do you regret it? Any of it?”

“You can’t mean…” he started, but noticed the movement of Hajime’s head to what seemed like a nod.

“I mean all of it. Quitting volleyball, going into med school. Us dating. Moving in together. Do you have…do you have any regrets?”

Even in the dark, Tooru’s hands easily found and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, bringing their foreheads close together.

“No. God, no. None of it.”

“But-“

“No buts. Yeah, quitting volleyball was hard, the hardest thing I may have done so far. But I love what I’m doing right now. I didn’t think I would, not at first. I thought I’d always want to return back to volleyball. But it’s been almost four years now, and as much as I loved volleyball, I love this. Learning how to save people, going into classes I enjoy. No regrets there.”

He felt the short intake of breath before he heard it, and placed a small kiss on Hajime’s lips, before moving away so he could face him eye-to-eye, finally adjusting to the darkness.

“And I absolutely do _not_ have any regrets whatsoever about this. About us.” he sighed. “I don’t think you understand, so let me say it one more time. I loved your stupid ass since before I can remember. It came about as naturally as breathing. I’d have regrets if I never confessed, but not for this. Never for this.” 

He felt the small shudder of Hajime’s breath and smiled. 

“We have our ups and downs living together, but that’s to be expected right? And I’d take those stupid little arguments any day over not living with you. So no regrets there either. Unless you have any complaints..?”

Iwaizumi shook his head, but soon after grabbed Tooru’s shoulder, doing his best to look him straight in the eye.

“I do have one complaint though.”  
“Don’t you dare, Iwa-chan.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Iwa-chan, if you say what I think you’re going to say, I swear to God-“

“Tooru. If you bring one more damn cactus into that aparment, I’m moving out.”

Tooru gasped, putting a hand over his heart.  
“You fucking said it. First up it’s a SUCCULENT, not a CACTI, and second-“

“What the fuck are you brats rambling on about.” 

Kuroo slid the door open, his hair an even bigger mess than usual, grabbed one of Tooru’s cigarettes and lit it.

“Kuroo! He insulted my succulents!”

“Ah, those cacti that you got all around the apartment? Man, I’ve been telling you that obsession ain’t healthy since first year.” he shrugged, joining the other two men and leaning on the railway.

“The universe is against me.” Tooru sighed, raising his hands in despair.

Kuroo and Iwaizumi’s laughter was apparently loud enough to wake up Akaashi and Kenma (Bokuto’s onesie, other than being horrendous, must’ve also been sound-proof), and the two men joined them on the porch, keeping company to their smoker friends until they could see the sun rise.

Kuroo noted the shivering of his boyfriend’s shoulders, and tugged him into a hug, turning to smile at the lot laughing and chatting under the rising sun, their faces tinted pink from the skyline.

“Ok kids, bedtime is way past. I’d suggest we all head to sleep but..who’s up for messing with that snoring mess we call Bokuto some more?”

The grins he received from his friends could only be a visual representation of ‘Sign me the fuck up’.

***

It was way past noon when everyone eventually woke up from their slumber. Kuroo eventually dragged Kenma back to their bedroom, falling asleep almost immediately, whilst Tooru and Hajime settled into ‘Kenma’s room’ (though they all knew it was merely a guest room now, other than the shelves covered in video games). 

Akaashi managed to move Bokuto onto the sofa-turned-bed, with a little help from Tooru and Kuroo, and soon after fell asleep too, letting the all-too familiar light snores of his boyfriend lull him to sleep.

It was Bokuto’s screams that woke all of them up.

They all rushed out in various arrays of disshelvement, to find their friend in the bathroom with the door wide open, standing in front of the mirror with his hands to his face.

“What have. You assholes. _Done._ ”

The threat in his voice could’ve been terryfying, if it were not for the bright pink colour of Bokuto’s hair, complementing the massive drawings on his face, depicting crude imagery and phrases along the lines of ‘Owl-sexual’ or, ‘Kuroo was here’.

Kenma, suprisingly, was the first to laugh, hiding his mouth behind his palm and shaking with laughter. 

Soon everyone followed, the protests coming from the neon-pink haired man only worsening the situation.

“Don’t worry bro, it’s just a semi-permanent dye. It’ll wash off”, Kuroo reassured.  
“ _Eventually_ ”, Tooru sneered.

****

 

In the end, the overwhelming need for coffee and breakfast over powered the ridiculous state their owl-friend was in, and they all fell into a comfortable quiet, only broken by light chatter and banter between the group.

Kuroo was standing in front of the kitchen door, looking out to the living room where his friends were now sprawled out, everyone being too tired from last night. 

Kenma came to a stand in front of him, and Kuroo nudged him closer, bringing him in for a hug and resting his head atop his.

“I’m gonna miss all this.”, he sighed into Kenma’s hair, a content smile playing on his lips.

“Miss it..?” his boyfriend urged.

“Yeah. You know, when we graduate, or get jobs and shit. I’ll miss all this stupid get-togethers and living so close to one another and stuff.”

Kenma shuffled away, turning to face his boyfriend.

“No you won’t.” 

Kuroo was about to protest, but Kenma carried on, eyes set on him.

“You won’t miss it, because you’ll never lose it. Be it ten or twenty years from now. We’re not losing each other. None of us. Not anymore.”

“Ken-chan’s right, stupid Cat lover. You’re stuck with us for life now!” Tooru called over the edge of the sofa, apparently peering in to the conversation. “We can be all working and in other ends of the universe, and still make it work. So don’t you dare go all sentimental on me, you have enough coffee in your system to control your hormonic moods!”

His friends all nodded, making the tightness in his chest finally unwind. He laughed, settling his hand into Kenma’s, and tugged him to the living room, to their friends.

 _Even twenty years from now huh_ , Kuroo thought.

_Sounds good. After all, what would I do twenty years from now without these idiots around me?_

**Author's Note:**

> It was cold yesterday and I was wearing my onesie and then this happened.  
> If you have any ideas for one-shots you'd like to see, please do message me either here or on my tumblr (dontmindme-imafangirl.tumblr.com) 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
